


Fire Walker 01: Ruka

by Rocketcat15



Series: Fire Walker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Illustrated, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After quitting the military after a bloody civil war, Major Abigaile Kellis and her lieutenant Sander Mercy buy a trading vessel and put together a crew, hoping to make a new life for themselves in a struggling solar system.</p>
<p>https://rocketcatsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Walker 01: Ruka

**

“I still can’t believe we paid money for that junker.”

“Come on, Sander,” Kellis said, shuffling in her barstool, “she’s a great ship.”

“Maybe two years ago she would’ve been,” Mercy shot back and folded his arms.

Kellis was about to reply when the barman leaned over the counter.

“What can I get you?”

“Whiskey,” Kellis responded. “No ice.”

“I’m good, thanks,” Sander said.

The barman nodded and moved away again.

“Look, Abbie, all I’m saying is we could have had any ship in that yard,” Sander continued. “We’re Fire Walkers for fucksake.”

The barman handed Kellis her drink. “We _were_ Fire Walkers, Sander. War’s over.”

 

Mercy raised his hands in mock surrender. “Just saying, that’s all.”

Kellis ran her eyes over the bar. Grungy, dark, loud; like the rest of Tarek station. Her hand hovered briefly over the pistol in her shoulder holster. She shook herself. _Stop thinking like a soldier, Abigaile._ She gulped her whiskey and put the empty glass back on the counter. “So, who’s this pilot?”

Sander scratched his chin. “Riley White. She was SysFed too, until they kicked her out. She flew lead on a couple of missions I was on before the Fire Walkers, and she’s a damn good pilot.”

Kellis glanced up at the clock on the wall above the bar. “Well, her timekeeping’s shitty. You did tell her the right place?”

Sander raised an eyebrow.

“Well where the hell is she then?”

**

 

Riley sat back on her heels with a sigh and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her body gleamed with sweat under the flickering light. She licked up the cum she’d missed and swallowed it, running it over her tongue a few times first. She picked up her lipstick and added another line to the tally she was keeping on the wall of the toilet cubicle. She stretched and lay back for a moment, thinking about the tally.

 

Nine. Nine lines, nine cocks, nine loads of cum down her throat. She’d known she should have left after the eighth to meet with that Mercy guy, but she was having too much fun to stop. She glanced at her watch, picking up her panties with her other hand. If she left now, she wouldn’t be too late.

She was stepping into her panties when she heard the knock on the other side of the cubicle wall. She thought about it for a moment.

The cash from her last job was running out.

She needed more work.

But on the other hand, it seemed a shame to leave without making the tally a round number.

“I _am_ already late…” she murmured to herself, kicking off her panties and getting back on her knees in front of the hole. She knocked back.

The guy eased his dick through the gloryhole. Riley grinned to herself: it was the biggest she’d had today. She licked her lips and started stroking him slowly. She’d love to really take her time with this one, make sure he gave her every single drop he had, but she was in a hurry. She kissed his tip and slipped her lips around his head, tightening her grip on his shaft.

 

She heard him groan through the wall as she worked her tongue around his tip. She giggled and slid her left hand to her pussy, fingering herself as she started to suck him. She bobbed her head, taking more cock into her mouth every time. He started thrusting a little and she gurgled, pressing another finger into her pussy as she felt his cock nudge into her throat.

[[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/f4bac0e66e70230d87aa6cc222d8690e/173826%20-%203D%20Animated%20Rocketcat%20Samantha_Nishimura%20Tomb_Raider.webm?)

 

She kept sucking for a few seconds, fingering herself faster and faster. She drooled saliva and precum out of the corner of her mouth.

Finally, she slid her mouth off his cock and repositioned herself a little. She took a deep breath and pressed it back into her mouth. She eased herself down, tracing a vein with her tongue. She felt every inch as his cock slowly stretched her throat. She fingered herself hard as she forced his cock deeper, until the tip of her nose touched the cubicle wall. She stopped there with his cock deep down her throat. She slipped out her tongue to lick what she couldn’t get in her mouth.

 

She counted off three seconds before she started to slowly pull away. Her lips cleared the end of his shaft and she left out a gasp. Saliva ran down her chin and dripped onto her tits. She stroked his cock absent-mindedly as she panted, trying to get her breath.

He came unexpectedly, catching her full in the face. She squealed in shock as thick cum splattered across her cheek.

She darted forwards quickly, before he could shoot another load, and wrapped her lips around his cock again. He came again, shooting his load straight down her throat. She moaned, letting the rest of his cum run down her tongue. She sucked every drop from his cock before finally letting it slip from her lips. She sat back on her heels with a satisfied sigh and wiped up the cum from her face, slurping it from her fingers. She got dressed quickly and was about to leave when she remembered her tally. She took her lipstick from her pocket, and drew a final diagonal line. She smiled to herself, and left the bathroom.

**

Sander pointed across the room. “That’s her.” Kellis put her second whiskey on the bar and looked up as Sander waved Riley over.

“Ms White?” she asked.

“Riley, please.” The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. Kellis took it, hesitantly.

“Abigaile Kellis. You know Sander, right?”

Riley nodded, shot another smile at him. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she said. “I got, uh… sucked into something.”

“Uh-huh.” Kellis drained her whiskey. “Sander says you were in the military.”

Riley stood to attention and saluted. “Yes ma’am.”

“Why were you discharged?” Kellis said, ignoring the salute.

“‘Several counts of insubordination and reckless behaviour in combat’ was what they put on my file. I was just a better pilot than they could handle.” Kellis raised an eyebrow. Riley blushed a little. She hadn’t meant to sound so cocky.

Kellis looked at Mercy.

“We’ll be back in a second, Riley,” Sander said. He stood up and led Kellis a little way from the bar.

“She’s right about why they kicked her out,” Sander said.

Kellis frowned. “She’s unprofessional. Not least because she was late.”

“You said it yourself, we’re not soldiers any more. We don’t need a professional, we need a good pilot. And she’s the best.”

Kellis sighed and glanced over at Riley. She was ordering a drink. It was pink, and it had a cocktail umbrella in it. Kellis rolled her eyes.

“Fuck it,” she muttered. “Alright.” They walked back to the bar. Riley looked up as they approached. “The ship’s the _Aya_. Plutarch Class III freighter. She’s docked in berth 04-98c.”

Riley grinned. “I got the job?”

Kellis nodded. “We’ll meet you on the ship in a couple of hours.”

“Thanks, Captain,” Riley said, still smiling. She sipped her drink.

“What the hell is that, by the way?” Kellis asked.

“Pohlavi Sunset. You want one? It’s good.”

Kellis pulled a face. “No, thanks. See you on the ship.” She turned to follow Sander out of the bar, then stopped. “Oh and Riley?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“You’ve got cum on your chin.” Kellis turned again and left. Riley blushed and scooped it up with the edge of her glass, watching it swirl into the pink of her cocktail.

**

The air in the generator room pressed down on Kellis like a physical weight. The heat made her skin itch and the noise beat against her ears. She looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

“That her?” She asked, nodding at an engineer working on a spun-down turbine. Sander nodded. He led Kellis over to her.

“Teller? Maya Teller?”

The woman didn’t look up from her welding. “Yeah. What do you want?”

Sander crossed his arms. “Actually, it’s what you want. A job.”

Teller switched off her torch and stood up, lifting her visor. She motioned to another engineer. “Cohen, the dampener on number three is still fucked. Get upstairs and fix it.” The other engineer nodded and jogged up to the second level. Maya turned back to Mercy. “You got a ship?” she asked.

 

Kellis took a step forward. “Plutarch, Class III.”

Teller smiled slightly. “I worked on a Plutarch before the war. They’re good birds. They still using Aqua cores?”

Kellis nodded. “Says ‘Mk. IV’ on the console.”

Maya pulled off her visor and ran a hand through her hair. “Alright, I’m interested. You haven’t told me your names.”

Kellis smiled. “I’m Abigaile Kellis, this is Sander Mercy.” She offered her hand. Maya didn’t take it.

“Kellis, as in Major Kellis?”

Kellis’ smile faltered. “You know who I am?”

“You’re a Fire Walker.”

Kellis let her hand fall back to her side. She’d known this was coming sooner or later. Colonists were no fans of the System Federation’s fighting forces. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“I fought with the Alliance,” Maya said, arms folded. “I won’t work for the SysFed. Certainly not a Fire Walker.”

“I’m not a Fire Walker. I’m not anything any more, just a citizen like you. War’s over.”

“You quit?”

Kellis nodded. “I figured I should live in the society I helped create.”

Maya frowned, surprised. “Huh. That’s… surprising.”

Kellis shrugged. “You still want the job?” Maya considered for a moment. Sander shifted uncomfortably. The generators spewed heat and noise.

“Yes.”

Kellis smiled. “Excellent. How soon can you leave?”

Maya looked around. “I’ll need to pick up some things, and quit this job. Half an hour.”

“We’re in berth 04-98c. The _Aya._ ” Kellis said. “We’ll meet you there.”

**

“You really think a Colonial Alliance soldier is someone we want to share a ship with?” Sander asked, hands on hips. He paced the airlock gantry, shaking his head.

“What difference does it make?” Riley said. “None of us are in any military any more.”

“What if she decides the war isn’t over after all and kills us in our bunks?”

“Alright, Sander, that’s enough,” Kellis interrupted. “She’s an engineer. I hired her because she’s an engineer. We need an engineer to get this bird out of the dock. And besides,” she added, “did you _see_ her ass?”

Sander his head. “Jesus, Abbie.”

“What?” Kellis raised her hands in mock indignation. “Can you blame me?”

Sander just rolled his eyes. A second later, the docking bay door opened and Teller walked into the airlock corridor. Kellis waved her over. Maya nodded to them, and turned to Riley.

“You must be the pilot.”

Riley shook her hand. “Riley White.”

“Ever fly a bird like this?”

Riley shook her head with a smile. “I haven’t flown anything without guns on it since flight school. Should be fun.”

Maya scowled. “Is there anyone on this damn ship who wasn’t SysFed?”

Riley grinned. “There’s you,” she said. Maya clenched her teeth.

“This is gonna be _great,_ ” she muttered. Riley clapped her on the shoulder and laughed. Kellis stepped in before Maya got pissed off.

“Sander, take Riley up to the bridge and get us spun up for take-off. Maya, the engine room’s through there.” Maya nodded and strode off.

“Jesus,” Riley murmured. “The only thing she’s killing in its bunk is the mood.”

Sander grinned and led the way to the bridge. “Abbie’s right though, she does have a nice ass.”

Kellis looked around the ship as they left. Her ship. She ran a fingertip down the edge of the airlock door. It came away dusty. She smiled to herself, and went to close the door.

“Hey!”

Kellis looked up, and saw a man jogging down the corridor. She frowned, her right hand drifting down to her holster. “What do you want?” she asked.

The man bent over, leaning on his knees while he got his breath back. “Word… word is you’re… looking for a crew.”

Kellis’ frown deepened. This really didn’t feel right. “I’ve got a crew. Sorry, friend.”

“You need a medic?” he said, straightening up. He pointed to the satchel he had over his shoulder. Kellis noticed the red cross on the flap.

“I’m a trader. Not much call for a medic on a trader ship.”

Riley’s voice crackled over the intercom. “All set, Captain. Just waiting on you.”

Kellis thumbed the button. “Thanks, Riley. I’ll be down in a second.” She turned back to the man. “There are other ships, pal. Good luck.”

The guy sighed, pressing his palms together. “I can charter passage then. I’ve got -” a shot rang out and a bullet buried itself in the metal at the guy’s feet. He swore and span around, pulling a pistol from his belt. Another bullet whistled dangerously close to Kellis head.

“Fuck!” She grabbed her guns and opened fire down the corridor. There were four or five men with pistols and shotguns, using cover along the corridor wall. She didn’t like her odds in a straight up fight. “Get in here!” she yelled at the guy.

She covered him as he backed up the gangway onto the ship, punching the docking door release as he passed it. One of Kellis’ rounds buried itself in someone’s jaw and blew a hole in his face, spraying the walls with blood and brains. She slammed the butt of one of her pistols against the airlock control and the door ground itself shut, bullets ricocheting off the metal.

Kellis hit the intercom. “Riley, get us the fuck out of here!”

Kellis felt the ship shudder as the clamps disengaged and the engine stuttered into life. Sander stormed into the cargo bay, a gun in his hand.

“I heard shooting,” he said. He caught sight of the medic, leaning up against the wall with his gun hanging loosely from his fingers. “Who the fuck is this?”

“Good question.” Kellis holstered her pistols and stepped forwards. The guy turned towards her and started to straighten up. Kellis punched him in the face and then slammed his gun arm into the wall as he staggered back. He dropped the pistol and she threw him backwards and he rolled down the ramp into the cargo bay. He tried to get up but Kellis kicked him onto his back. He swore as she straddled his chest and put her knife to his throat.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Okay! Okay! Just calm the fuck down, alright?” Blood seeped from his split lip.

Kellis snarled and pressed the blade against his flesh. “Who the _fuck_ are you?” she repeated through clenched teeth.

“Jon, Jon Hayes,” he stammered. “I’m a doctor.”

“You want to explain to me why I nearly got shot?”

“Please, you were doing fine,” the doctor said. Kellis pushed harder and drew a bead of blood with the edge of her knife. Hayes hissed in pain. “Shit, shit, okay! Just stop trying to cut my head off, would you?”

“Answer the damn question,” Sander said, standing over him.

“Fine. That gang was after me. I stole some things from them. Medication. Prescription medication, stuff they shouldn’t have had. They were cooking ruka. What I took was enough for forty doses, maybe more.”

“That sounds like enough to piss them off,” Sander commented.

“Can you let go of me now please?”

Kellis didn’t move. “No.”

Hayes rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, what else do you want?”

“I _want_ to put you out of the damn airlock for nearly getting me killed.”

“You do that,” Hayes said, a wry smile tugging his lips, “you lose out on a lucrative business opportunity. See, you now have in your possession a rather valuable selection of medicines. And I happen to know someone who could use them.”

“Yeah? Another drug dealer?”

“No, Captain… I’m sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name.”

Abigaile hesitated for a moment. “Kellis.”

“Captain Kellis, I am a doctor. I help people. I stole these drugs to help people.” He looked up at her imploringly. She glared back for a moment.

“Sander, pick up his gun.” Mercy nodded, picked up the revolver from the floor. Kellis sighed and stood up. “So,” she said, wiping the tiny splash of blood from her blade, “what’s this lucrative business opportunity you can offer me?”

Hayes got to his feet, rubbing his neck. “Thank you. I know a guy, he runs a clinic on Iskra. He’s fully licensed, all above board. But the System Federation is very slow to restock his supplies. He could put these drugs to good use.” Hayes smiled. “And since you… acquired them for free, you profit greatly.”

Kellis sheathed her blade. “Sander?”

Mercy shrugged. “Way I see it, the drugs are already on our ship. There’s people who need them. People who’ll pay.”

Hayes raised his hand. “I’d also like to point out -”

“Shut up. Sure about this?”

“We need money, Abbie.”

Kellis nodded reluctantly. It wasn’t what she’d pick for her first job as a legitimate trader, but it was the only one going. “Alright, we’ll take the job.”

“You won’t regret this, captain, I can -”

Kellis held up her hand. “You talk too much. Sander, show him the medical bay and get him in contact with his buddy.”

Sander nodded and silently led Hayes to the door. Kellis closed her eyes for a few seconds, thinking. This wasn’t the best of starts to her clean slate: selling stolen prescription meds for profit wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she quit the army. She sighed and punched the intercom. “Riley, sitrep.”

“All systems nominal, cap,” White chirped. “Did I hear shooting earlier? And who’s Sander talking to?”

“We had a minor incident,” Kellis understated. “But we’ve got our first job.”

“I hope we don’t get all our jobs at gunpoint. Do we have a heading?”

“Iskra. But keep it sublight for now, our guest needs to make a call.”

“Aye aye, cap.”

Kellis glanced around the cargo bay one more time and hung up the intercom.

 

**

 

“Hazy! Good to hear from you man!” Hayes shook the beaker, watching the powder dissolve into the liquid.

“Likewise, Rocky. You still running low on meds?”

Rocky sniffed at the other end of the line. “I am. Why, you got something for me?”

“Codaline, pescamine and eilidone. Enough to last you six weeks, more if you ration like a bastard.”

“Holy shit, Hazy, you actually robbed those guys?”

Hayes nodded, stirring the solution with a thermometer. “I actually robbed those guys.”

“And now you’re giving the haul to me? You going legitimate on me, Hazy?”

“Selling,” Hayes corrected, drawing a few milligrams of solution into a syringe.

“I’m selling it to you. And it’s a long story. The people I’m flying with think I stole the meds for the good of the people.”

Rocky laughed. “You’re a real bastard Jonny, you know that?”

Hayes frowned, tapping the syringe. “Come on Rocky, that’s hardly fair. After all,” he said, pressing the needle into his neck and sinking the plunger, “I’m a people. I’ll meet you over Iskra. Buzz me the co-ordinates when I get close.” Rocky laughed again and hung up.

Hayes closed his eyes and breathed a long sigh as the ruka traced fine lines through his veins.

**

Mercy stepped onto the bridge and tapped Riley on the shoulder. “Hey, Sander,” she said.

“Hey. Our doctoring friend says he’ll get precise co-ordinates when we reach Iskra’s orbit, so we can go to warp until then.”

“Alright,” Riley said, flipping a switch. “Oh, Kellis said she wanted to see you up in the observation room. Something about ship tradition.”

Mercy grinned. “Thanks Riley.” He left the bridge and headed for the crew deck, and nearly fell down the stairs when the ship jumped into warp. The bird shook for a second like she was going down, but she settled, the throb of the engine pulsing gently through every surface. Mercy regained his balance, and climbed the stairs to the observation room. Kellis was leaning on the railing, staring out of the window. Her clothes lay in a pile in the corner. The light from the stars played over her naked skin.

Sander stopped at the top of the stairs and drank her in: his eyes passing slowly down her back and over the smooth curve of her ass.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Kellis asked, without turning around. Sander laughed softly and walked towards her, never taking his eyes from her ass. He stopped right behind her. Kellis smiled to herself and closed her eyes, listening to him unzipping his jumpsuit. He liked to tease her by taking his time. She could feel the anticipation making her wet. After an age, she felt his warm hands on the skin of her ass. His touch was gentle at first; tracing fine lines over her flesh. She let a soft moan slip as he squeezed her butt. Sander dropped to his knees, used his fingertips to gently part Abigaile's pussy lips. He teased her slowly with his tongue. Kellis put her head back and moaned with satisfaction.

“Mmmm...”

Sander grabbed her ass and squeezed as he worked his tongue harder and Kellis swore, grinding her pussy into his face. Sander spanked her gently, making her gasp. He could feel her getting close.

Sander stood up and pressed his cock into her pussy. She rattled out a long groan and squeezed the rail until her knuckles turned white. Sander slowly pushed himself deeper, feeling Abigaile's pussy squeeze and tighten around his cock until his pelvis kissed her ass. He slipped his hand around and rubbed her clit. Kellis arched her back and moaned, the pressure from Mercy's fingers coupled with the stretching her pussy was getting was enough to send her over the edge.

 [[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/7d91b61ebc2165ac096c598e077d4431/173828%20-%203D%20Animated%20Femshep%20Left_4_Dead%20Louis%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

“I'm cumming,” she whispered. Sander grabbed her shoulder with his other hand as her orgasm washed over her, pounding her hard enough to shake the railing. “Oh, fuck! Yes!” she hissed, feeling every thrust extending her orgasm. Her legs shook. Sander's hands kept her upright while he fucked her. Slowly it subsided, and she moaned as the last waves of intense pleasure faded.

Sander grunted and lifted Abigaile's leg. She smiled and wrapped it around his waist, pressing his body closer to hers as he fucked her. She dug her fingertips into his shoulder and tensed every muscle she could, squeezing his cock with her pussy. He groaned in appreciation and pounded her harder. She moaned, feeling the muscles in her leg straining to stay locked around Sander. She could feel his hips slapping against her ass as he gave her every millimetre of his cock.

She heard Sander panting, out of breath, and gently pushed him back. She turned around while Mercy caught his breath.

With her hands on the railing behind her, Kellis grabbed Sander around the waist with both legs, pulling him back towards her and suspending herself between him and the rails. He pressed himself into her and she moaned, tilting her head back. She lifted herself up with her arms, grinding her hips down. She moaned as she rode him, barely aware of his hands on her waist, guiding each movement of her body. She knew he was getting close. His grunts were more urgent, his thrusting more aggressive. She moaned and tensed, knowing it would send him over.

 [[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/978dc563ea27b9eff5a42edfb82a8f8c/173829%20-%203D%20Animated%20Femshep%20Left_4_Dead%20Louis%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

He pulled out, holding her up by her hips. He came hard, shooting cum along her body. She giggled, feeling thick ropes of cum landing along her tits and down her abdomen. His final load pooled in her bellybutton, and he gently let her down onto her feet.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, and turned to look at the stars.

Sander wrapped his arms around Kellis, pulling closer to her. Kellis smiled and rested her hands over his. She felt him lean his chin on the top of her head.

Sander stared out of the window, watching the nothingness slip by. “I don't like these windows,” he said. Kellis twisted to look back at him.

“What's wrong with them?”

“Tactical disadvantage. One well-placed shot collapses the glass, all our O2 pumps out into SPAAACE.”

Kellis patted his hand. “You're spoiling the view.”

Sander sighed and broke the hug to pick up his trousers. The ship jolted hard as the warp drive disengaged, throwing Sander to the ground and Abigaile into the railing. “Guess we're coming up on Iskra,” she grunted. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Sander said, getting to his feet. “We'd better get downstairs.”

**

Kellis followed Sander into the cockpit and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. “We have our co-ordinates?”

Hayes nodded. “Riley's already on course. We'll be in docking range of _The Halcyon_ in... how long now?”

Riley looked up from her controls briefly. “About... six minutes. Hailing range in three.”

“How well do you trust this pal of yours, doc?” Sander asked.

Hayes shrugged. “Well enough.”

Kellis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Look, he's not going to screw us over, okay? He just... might try and argue the price. But he'll give in eventually, he can use the meds.”

Abigaile blew out a sigh.

“It'll be fine, just stand your ground.”

“Sander, take the doc to the cargo bay. I'll be up when we're docked.”

Mercy nodded and led Hayes out of the cockpit.

Riley flipped a switch, then stretched her arms up above her head. “Trajectory locked. We'll be in range in a bit.”

Kellis nodded.

“I didn't know you and Sander were together,” Riley said.

Kellis shot her a glare. “We're not.”

Riley grinned. “Come on, cap. 'Ship tradition'? I'm not an idiot.”

Abigaile crossed her arms. “We're not together.”

“Riley clapped her hands and laughed. “Fuckbuddies? _Seriously?_ ”

Kellis ignored her, looking at the instrument panel in front of her.

“How does that not get real complicated real quick?”

“We're in hailing range,” Kellis pointed out, ignoring the question.

“Aye, captain,” Riley said, still grinning. She fiddled with a dial for a moment and pressed a button, nodding to Abigaile when the channel was open. “ _Aya_ to _The Halcyon._ Requesting docking permission, over.”

“ _Halcyon_ to _Aya_. This is the captain.” The radio crackled badly, but it worked. “You have our merchandise?”

“Waiting in our hold.”

“Docking permission granted. See you in a couple minutes.”

Riley hung up. “Looks like we're on.”

Kellis nodded and stood up. “Buzz Maya, and meet us in the cargo bay once we have a hard seal.”

“Aye aye.”

**

The airlock door hissed shut behind the crew from _The Halcyon,_ and Kellis stepped forward, hand outstretched. The rest of her crew stood behind her.

“Abigaile Kellis. Captain.”

The guy at the front shook her hand. “Captain Tyler. This is my XO, Nadine Adams.” The woman nodded. “I believe you already know Doctor Rockford?”

Kellis smiled tightly. “Not personally. We agreed on 1,100 credits for the goods.”

Tyler folded his arms. “I want to see the meds first, of course.”

Kellis dropped the smile and lifted a hand. Hayes opened his bag and let Rockford rummage. He nodded to Tyler.

“It's all there.” He cracked his knuckles. “Look, Hazy, I know we agreed on 1,1oo but the thing is -”

“1,100 or we find another buyer,” Sander interrupted.

Tyler took a step forward. “As I understand it, you came into possession of this stuff illegally.”

“And there's plenty of people who'll buy illegal drugs, captain,” Kellis pointed out, taking the bag from Hayes and closing the flap. “We can find someone else.”

“We'll take it for 800.”

“You'll take it for 1,100 or you won't take it at all.”

Riley tapped Kellis on the shoulder. “Abbie? Can I suggest something?”

Kellis shrugged, and Riley led her away from the others.

“So, what's your idea?”

Riley grinned. “New deal. They give us 1,100 for the drugs.”

“That's the same deal,” Kellis pointed out.

“But I also fuck the captain and the doc.”

Kellis stared at her. “Seriously?”

Riley bit her lip through her grin and raised her eyebrows. Her excitement was infectious and Abigaile couldn't help but smile back. She glanced over at the captain and had an idea.

“I like it. But it's my ship, Riley, you don't get to have all the fun. Captain Tyler is _mine._ ”

Riley laughed. “I think that's fair, cap.”

“Captain Tyler,” Kellis said as she walked back, “we have a new proposal. 1,100 credits for the meds, plus you get to fuck me, and your doctor gets to fuck my pilot.”

“Done!” Rockford blurted, his eyes on Riley's body.

“Wait a second,” Tyler said, raising a hand. “How do I know this isn't a trick?”

Kellis rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She grabbed his wrist and slid his hand into her trousers, closing her eyes and moaning softly as he gently rubbed her pussy.

“Could still be a trick,” he said.

“You can take me right here if you like,” Kellis whispered in his ear, “but my bunk is more comfortable.”

“Nadine,” Tyler said, easing a finger into Abigaile's pussy, “authorise a transfer of 1,100 credits.”

“Yes sir.”

Riley grinned and grabbed Rockford's hand, leading him to her quarters. Kellis followed with Tyler. Maya watched them go, and then stepped closer to _The Halcyon_ 's XO.

“I saw you checking me out,” she said. “Wanna have some fun while our bosses are busy?”

Nadine smirked and slipped her hands to Maya's waist. “You’re very forward. Is this part of the deal too?”

Maya shook her head and squeezed Nadine's ass. “I just want to fuck. Engine room's through there.”

Nadine licked her lips as Maya took her hand and led her to the door. Hayes and Mercy stood in the empty cargo bay in silence for a moment.

“Right…” Hayes said.

**

Riley pushed Rockford up against the wall of her room as he pulled off her tunic. She let it fall to the ground as she unbuckled his trousers. She tugged them down as he lifted his shirt over his head. She let him spin her around and pin her up against the wall, and giggled as he kissed his way down her skin until his lips found the material of her trousers. He pulled them down quickly and she kicked them off as his tongue played softly over her pussy. Riley pushed his head closer, moaning as his tongue danced along her.

Rockford worked his tongue in rough circles until Riley was squirming, and then stood up. He lifted her hands above her head and held them in place with one hand. She leaned forward and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

“You taste good, don't you?” he asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Riley answered, smiling. He pinched her nippple and she gasped. He laughed at her expression, and guided her down to her knees in front of him, twining his fingers in her hair. She looked up at him and winked as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

**

Kellis ran her tongue over her lips, and then the head of Tyler's cock. He shuffled a little, lifting his head off the bed to get a better look at her taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. He grunted, feeling her rub her tongue over him inside her mouth.

She smiled around his dick and pushed her head down a little more, feeling more cock pass her lips. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and stroked, slow and gentle. As she sucked, she worked two fingers into her already dripping pussy, her moan coming out as a gurgle. Tyler tucked an arm behind his head, watching her sucking the top half of him.

“Think you can take it all?” he asked, casually.

Kellis slid her lips off him with a slurp. “Of course I can.” She switched hands, spreading her pussy juices over his dick as she gently rubbed her clit. Abigaile teased her tongue over the base of his cock as she stroked the top, rubbing her thumb over his tip. He groaned and tilted his head back. Quickly, Kellis licked her way to the top of his cock in one long stroke, wrapped her lips around his head and eased her way down. She tasted her own pussy as his cock opened her jaw, pressed down her tongue and finally stretched her throat as her lips reached the bottom. He looked down at her. She held still.

She gurgled, feeling a stream of saliva dribble out of the corner of her mouth and down his thigh. Gagging, she finally pulled away, gasping for air and dribbling precum and saliva. She got her breath back and wiped her mouth, licking more of her own juices from her fingers. Tyler watched as she straddled him and spread her pussy, easing herself down onto his cock.

**

Maya leaned back, feeling the railing dig into her ass as Nadine finger-fucked her. She snaked one hand down from Nadine's tits and ran her fingertips along her pussy lips. Nadine grunted and leaned in for a kiss. Maya ran her other hand up to the back of her head and pulled her closer. As she slipped her tongue into her mouth, Maya pressed a finger into her pussy.

Nadine moaned into her mouth and fingered her harder, rubbing her palm against Maya's clit. Maya squirmed, pressing her body against Nadine's and giving her a second finger. Nadine slid her around Maya's hip and squeezed her ass. Maya gasped as she felt Nadine's palm snap down onto her cheek. She broke the kiss.

“You bitch,” she grunted, fingering her harder.

Nadine smirked and spanked her again, rubbing her palm against Maya's clit harder. Maya moaned, feeling her own wetness running down her thighs. She let Nadine finger her for a few more seconds before pushing her away.

“Lie down,” she ordered.

“You always this bossy?” Nadine asked, doing what she was told.

“When I want something,” she said, standing with her hands on her hips, admiring Nadine's neatly shaved pussy. She walked over to her, Nadine's eyes locked on the gentle sway of her tits. She licked her lips in anticipation as Maya stood over, sucking her pussy juices from her fingers. Maya knelt, feeling Nadine wrap her arms around her thighs as she stretched out, her hands either side of Nadine's hips. Nadine's tongue probed at her as Maya spread the XO's pussy with her fingers.

Nadine groaned as Maya pressed her tongue against her pussy, teasing her clit. She lifted her legs and wrapped her thighs around Maya's head, pulling her closer. Maya moaned back and grabbed Nadine's ass with both hands. She spanked her as Nadine pressed her fingers into her alongside her tongue.

**

 [[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/4c859cc7546e3ab5d34e1ca256024b9f/173834%20-%203D%20Animated%20Rocketcat%20Samantha_Nishimura%20Tomb_Raider.webm?)

Riley moaned as Rockford fucked her harder and harder, each thrust shunting her body along the bed a little. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders, until he grabbed both her hands with one of his and pinned them to the bed over her head. He tweaked her nipple with his other hand. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him deeper. He grunted and slid his hand up her chest to her neck.

“Oh fuck yes,” Riley breathed as his fingers closed gently around her throat.

“You like that, you little slut?” Rockford muttered, tightening his grip.

Riley nodded frantically, tensing every muscle in her body. She swallowed hard, and Rockford felt it against his palm. Riley closed her eyes and moaned, her voice slightly hoarse from the choking. She felt Rockford pull out, felt him let go of her. She didn't open her eyes, just brought her hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She felt Rockford's cum splash across her cheek and opened her mouth, putting her tongue out. Rockford took the hint and emptied the rest of his cum into her mouth. She ran it around inside her mouth for a second as her orgasm built, and swallowed his load as she came.

**

Tyler ran his hand up Kellis' leg as she rode him, grinding her hips against his and feeling her her ass slap his hips. He grabbed her ass and squeezed. She glanced back over her shoulder at him as she moved one hand to her pussy and moaned.

 [[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/2ef5b7f94024521fd01ae307c4db9b14/173835%20-%203D%20Animated%20Femshep%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

 

He slipped his hands up to her waist, bucking his hips in time with her movement. She switched hands, leaning back and lifting her right hand to the top edge of her bunk to hold herself up.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned as Tyler thrusted upwards, pounding her harder and harder. Her muscles tensed as she rocked her body into his, straining slightly to hold the position. She rubbed her pussy, feeling Tyler's cock slamming in and out of her with the tips of her fingers. With a grunt, he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her back down with him. She let him take her, guessing he was about to cum. He pulled out, and she grabbed his dick, pressing it against her clit as she stroked him. She moaned as he came, feeling a long string of cum splatter between her tits.

She let go of his cock, watching it spasm as he came. His cum landed on her stomach, pooling in her belly button.

**

Maya put her hand on Nadine's knee and pulled herself closer, pressing her pussy to Nadine's. The other woman moaned and leaned back, arching her spine as she bucked her hips against Maya's, grinding their pussies together. Maya could feel an orgasm building, a warm glow spreading between her legs as she worked her hips against Nadine's.

 [[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/a572dfecb619e57f68cf521bc112c34c/173836%20-%203D%20Animated%20Halo%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat%20Samantha_Traynor%20Sarah_Palmer%20Source_Filmmaker.webm?)

Going by her expression and how hard she was panting, Nadine was close too. Maya grabbed Nadine's leg and straightened up, pulling herself upright and forcing Nadine flat. Nadine gave a surprised 'oh', which turned into a sharp moan as Maya smacked her ass. Maya rocked her hips as hard as she could against Nadine's as the other woman pressed against her. Maya waited until she could feel herself right on the brink and then spanked Nadine again. They came together. Maya dug her fingertips into Nadine's thigh as waves of pleasure washed over her. Nadine writhed, stretching her body out as her pussy muscles contracted. Their moans filled the engine room, louder than the idling sublights. The heat pressed on them, making sweat pour from their entwined bodies, glistening in the orange light.

Maya's orgasm passed and she spanked Nadine gently, one last time. Nadine laughed softly, out of breath, as they separated. Maya sat on the gantry, back pressed against the rail.

“That was amazing,” Nadine said.

Maya swallowed, getting her breath back. “Thank you.” Nadine stood up and walked back to her clothes. Maya stared at her ass, at the red handprint on her right cheek. She licked her lips. “Round two?”

Nadine checked the time on her datapad and sighed. “I'd love to, but Tyler never lasts this long. Another time, though.”

Maya got up and walked over, gently spanking Nadine's other cheek as she passed. “I'll hold you to that,” she said, picking up her jumpsuit.

Nadine smiled. “You'd better.”

**

The engine room door opened and Nadine and Maya walked out, sweaty and disheveled.

“XO,” Tyler said. “Good of you to join us.”

“Maya,” Kellis said, barely disguising her smile.

“Kellis,” Maya said with a nod, still wary.

Nadine looked around. “Where's Rockford?”

Tyler shrugged. “The man has some stamina, I'll give him that.”

They waited.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Rockford finally stumbled in, with Riley behind him. She had cum in her hair. Rockford walked straight up to Tyler and whispered in his ear, looking bashful.

“Hey,” Riley said to Kellis.

“Looks like you had fun,” Kellis said, and Riley grinned.

“You fucking idiot,” Tyler growled at Rockford, and Kellis frowned. She looked at Riley.

“What's going on?”

Riley's grin turned conspiratorial. “I said he could have me again for another 100 credits.” Kellis raised her eyebrows. “What?” Riley argued indignantly.

“I was _horny._ ”

“You whore.”

Rockford sighed and turned to Nadine. “XO, add another 100 credits to the transfer.”

“Rich whore,” Riley pointed out. Kellis couldn't help but smile.

“We're leaving,” Tyler said, “before the doctor decides he wants to marry you too.” He shook hands with Kellis and she handed him the drugs. “Nice doing business with you.”

“Pleasure was all mine,” Riley whispered, giggling, as the _Halcyon_ crew left.

“Alright,” Kellis said. “Let's go. Riley, bridge. Maya, get us spooled up and ready to get out of here.” Her crew nodded and went to their stations. Kellis cracked her knuckles and headed for medbay.

**

The medbay doors shunted open and Kellis walked in. Hayes was on his knees, looking under a gurney.

“If you're looking for something else to steal,” she said, hands on hips, “this ship is basically empty.”

Hayes smiled thinly. “I lost my syringe pack,” he said, without getting up.

“You know, doc,” Kellis continued, “you've been... well, a pain in the ass. But a helpful one. We owe you for this job.”

Hayes shrugged. “Don't mention it.” He sighed and stood up.

“You helped us out, that's not nothing. If you still want to be part of this crew...”

Hayes laughed. “After the stunt you and Riley pulled, you'd have to throw me out the airlock to get me off this ship now, captain.”

Kellis stepped forwards, uncomfortably close. “Careful, doc,” she said, her voice low. Sexy. “You wouldn't want to tempt me.”

Kellis turned on her heel and left. Hayes put his hands in his pockets and watched the doors hiss shut after her.

  
He wondered if she was serious.


End file.
